


I want it with you!

by crazymultifandoms



Category: Station 19, Vicley - Fandom
Genre: F/M, engine 19, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 17,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymultifandoms/pseuds/crazymultifandoms
Summary: Chief Lucas Ripley and Firefighter  "Vic" Victoria Hughes are not supposed to be together, but fate Brought them together. A connection that can't be denied makes them live their relationship in secret. Meanwhile, Lucas is hurt while Vic has no idea thinking he doesn't want to take the next step? Will it end? will they get married? will he be ok? What's to come?Read and find out
Relationships: Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes you can't control who you fall for, the love you feel.  
Love is like a spark and when it ignites there is no telling what It might do.  
It's unpredictable and the good or bad it can do can't be told. 

I ignored Ripley's calls all day.  
I was working and that was my focus.  
The shift went on and so did the calls.  
It only took some concerning news from Travis and Andy to get me off that ledge.  
When you're on the call that is your focus.  
At that moment everyone else didn't matter.

I rushed to the hospital in the back of the a cart.  
A million thoughts flashed through my head.  
I didn't know if Lucas would be ok.  
I hoped he would be, but I didn't know.  
I rushed in only to find Jennifer Lucas's sister.  
She had to know this was on me, but it wasn't like I wanted any of this to happen.  
I took it.  
I let her blame me until she knew I was the one. 

I was worried waiting for the doctors to have news.  
Dr Pierce came into the family waiting room " I have.." I interrupted anxiously " how is he??!!"  
She looked at me " he's gonna be ok... he's very lucky that he got here in time to get his breathing treatments..."  
I was relived " can I see him... can we see him!" 

Jennifer looked at me

Pierce nodded " of course... right in there..."  
Jennifer walked in first " Luke!"  
He hugged her " I'm fine..."  
I smiled " hey"  
He smiled " Eggy!"  
Jennifer looked oddly at us " Eggy?"  
I kissed him and smiled " it's a long story...."  
She smiled " we'll I'll give you two some time alone..." 

I smiled " thanks"


	2. Chapter 2

Love is unpredictable like a fire.  
Every 60 seconds a fire spreads.   
That can make a small fire turn into a wild fire just like that.  
Falling in love is something you never know how it will happen.   
You can take things slow, but love will control its own ways.   
You never know what your in store for. 

I sat on the bed looking at Lucas in his eyes, I held his hand, with tears filling my eyes slightly " I was worried about you..."   
He looked at me, wiping my tears with his fingers " Eggy don't cry...I'm good."   
I looked at him, sniffling " your very lucky... this could have been very bad..."   
He looked at me " I know..."   
I looked at him " I'm grateful that your okay."   
He looked at me squeezing my hand " Eggy this was supposed to be different... I was supposed to bring you flowers and this moment was supposed to not be like this..."  
I looked at him " you know I don't care about the fluffy stuff."   
He laughed " Victoria it's yes! it's always yes!"   
I kissed him " Lucas Ripley I'm so ready to spend my life with you!" 

We kissed and kissed and well kissed. 

Dr. Pierce came in " sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."   
Lucas smiled " no this is the start of our lives..."  
She looked at him " well good.... Lucas your gonna have to continue with your breathing treatments for a few more days... your numbers are looking up but I want you to be perfect for surgery."  
I looked at her " surgery..."   
She nodded " yeah his heart needs a new valve and then he's good to go.... but Lucas you do have a long road of recovery."  
I looked at him " damn babe don't scare me like that again..." 

Maggie nodded " take it easy.... I like this lady and I want to see you marry her."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later 

Surgery is scary for most people.   
You hear all the details on the procedure, but with that comes a few risks.  
For the person going under the knife that is scary, but the ones that are impacted the most are the ones waiting behind.   
For firefighter it's like going into a fire.  
You know what will happen in a fire. There will be smoke and flames, but what the fire will do is one of the most unpredictable things.   
The same thing can be said about the human body.   
You just have to wait, hope, and see. 

I waited in the waiting room. Lucas's sister had to go back to work. My mind wandered 

I hugged Jennifer " I will call you the second I know how it went..."   
She hugged me tight " thank you Victoria.... and I just have to say I'm sorry for lashing at you when Luke was first brought in..."  
I looked at her " I get it..."   
She looked at me " it's just Luke is all I have left so I'm a little protective over him..."  
I looked at her " I'm glad he has someone else looking out for him..."   
She looked at me " he has you. I've always been skeptical over his wives but your one of the good ones I truly know that. and I know you will take care of him."   
I hugged her.

I looked up at the clock. Not much time has passed. All the Seattle firefighters filled the waiting room. Some I knew, others I didn't.   
I looked at Travis sitting next to me " this is too much..."   
He looked at me " you wanna get some air...."  
I sat here " no... no I can't leave but the whole Seattle fire department can."   
Travis looked at me " ok...." He got up and talked to Sullivan away from me. 

Their words muffled " its too much for her Captain..."  
Sullivan nodded " ok everyone I know were all worried for the Chief, but let's clear out. We have work to do."   
Another captain yelled out " you heard him let's clear out!" 

Travis looked at Sullivan as he stated to clear the room "  
is it ok if I stay back.... Vic needs me."  
Sullivan nodded " Keep us updated Montgomery."   
He nodded " will do sir." 

Hours passed and it felt like days.  
Travis looked at me, holding my hand " he'll be ok I'm sure we will know more soon."  
I looked at him " I thought I was going to loose him.... I've never felt like this before. that's the love of my life in there... and if he's not ok then I don't know what I will do..." 

Dr. Pierce came into the waiting room.  
I looked at her " how did he do?"   
She looked at me " he did great..."   
I was relived " thank god... thank you! you're a medical goddess truly!"  
She smiled " he isn't awake yet... but he should be awake soon so I can take you to sit with him if you'd like..."  
I looked at Trav.   
He looked at me " go go! ... I'll be here."


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting is a hard game to play. It's not boredom that fills you it's the fear.   
It's the fear that whoever you are waiting for might not wake up, might not speak again, or might not even open their eyes again.   
That is the fear you have to deal with every time you walk out the door, and go on that call.   
Sometimes it's not that simple.   
Sometimes the tragedy hits outside the fire station and not on a call.   
Those are the scariest days. 

I sat here in fear. I knew he would wake up, but then I didn't.   
In the past few days so much fear hit me. I worried that Luke would die.   
Everything was unknown and unexpected.   
I hoped he wanted me in that moment at the diner.   
I didn't know what him not showing up meant.   
I'm sitting here looking at him.   
He looks peaceful and happy.  
I just hoped this wasn't our beginning ending. 

I held his hand " Luke you gotta wake up... this is our life starting no more secrets. were gonna get married and live our lives out loud together. don't you dare leave me..."   
He opened his eyes without me noticing " I wont..."  
I looked up at him, with tears in my eyes " your awake!"   
He laughed softly " I'm awake"   
I kissed him " surgery went well.... a week in the hospital and then were gonna go home..."   
Luke looked at me " home..." I smiled " yeah I know we were sleeping at my place I mean I can bring you to your apartment..."   
He looked at me " Vic your my Fiancée I want to be with you everyday, every night.  
" I kissed him " well then it's settled"


	5. Chapter 5

When someone you love is in the hospital you lose connection from everything else.  
It's not your trying to avoid everything or everyone else, but it's that you just want to be with them.   
It's about fear.   
You don't want to lose them again so you stand guard and stay by their side.   
It's sweet and what one is all about. 

I stay here with Lucas.  
I couldn't imagine leaving him.  
I couldn't imagine him being alone like he was when I didn't pick up my damn phone.  
I'm still mad at myself for not picking up the phone.   
I don't know how I could do that.  
I stayed with him because that's what I had to do. 

I got in my head. 

Lucas looked at me, all sad " Eggy come here...."   
I climbed into bed with him " I missed this..."   
He put his arm around me " me too"  
I rested my head on him " don't ever go."   
He kissed my head " I wont...."   
I laid here " good" 

I looked at my fiancé " so ready to go...."   
He smiled " yeah Dr.Pierce said she was going to stop by first..."   
She knocked " how are we doing..?"  
Luke smiled " I'm ready to get out of here..."   
Maggie smiled " I know.... ok so I want you to take it easy.... please make sure he takes it easy."   
I smiled " I will you have no worries there..."   
Maggie looked at Luke " and... you have to take 6 weeks off to recover. you just had major heart surgery you need to relax."   
I looked at Luke then at the doctor " I will make sure he takes it easy.... right hubby!"  
He laughed " sure"


	6. Chapter 6

After surgery what they call the itch happens.   
It's the itch to get out of the hospital, house, and wherever it is.   
Being stuck in the apartment isn't easy.   
Fire nerds have something else.  
The itch is the need to get back out there and do your job.  
Sitting on the sidelines can drive anyone crazy, but a fire nerd that's another extreme. 

I got Luke in bed. I laid next to him " now this is what we've been waiting to do."   
Luke looked at me "I guess were getting our vacation after all..."  
I looked at him " your on medical leave this isn't vacation this is strict resting and spending time with me..."   
He looked at me " your gonna keep me company..."   
I smiled " ya day and night baby!"   
He looked at me " what about work...?"   
I looked at him " Sullivan gave me a few days off... captains orders."  
He looked at me " that was nice I guess..."  
I looked at him " I don't think he trusts you after you left grey sloan in the first place... and I don't know if I do either..."   
Luke looked at me " I wont run"   
I looked at him " you bet your ass you wont. if you do that again I will get to you first so think about that before you do anything that stupid again! 

Luke kissed my head " got it."


	7. Chapter 7

We see life and death, miracles and misfortunes.  
We see love and heartbreak.  
We see it all even before getting to the hospital.  
It's all different though when it is your love one on the line.   
You react different and feel different.   
It's all unpredictable. 

I laid in bed with Luke. I looked at him " let's get married!"  
He looked at me " that's what we are doing..."   
I looked at him " no I mean... let's have a wedding... a little wedding."   
Luke looked at me " you want to have a wedding..."  
I looked at him " you know I don't care about hearts and rainbows, but your the love of my life. your stuck with me forever so let's do this..." 

Luke smiled.   
I looked at him " when your recovered let's have a very small wedding at the station."   
Luke smiled " something small and special it's perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

The recovery time takes a lot of hard work.   
It's sitting around watching everyone do things when you just gotta be useless.   
It's not just that you can't do anything, but if you want everything to go right you just have to wait a little.

I went with Luke to his appointment. Dr.Pierce saw him " Hi Chief!"   
He looked at her " hi Dr."  
She examined him and saw his scar " everything is healing nicely..."   
I looked at him, just being here for him.  
Dr.Pierce looked at him "I'm impressed you took it easy and..."   
I interrupted " and didn't do anything stupid you can say it Dr."   
She laughed " yeah that..."   
Luke smiled at me " I guess you got Vic to thank for that..... she's been strict with me to say the least...."   
Dr.Pierce looked at him " well that's what I want.... thank you for getting through to him."  
I smiled " there was no way I was going to let him go a-wall not on Vic's watch!" 

She laughed " well what's next..."   
I smiled and held Luke's hand " well were getting married in a week... you should come..."  
Luke smiled " yeah you should..."   
Dr.Pierce looked at us " really?"  
I smiled " yeah if it wasn't for your medical superpowers I wouldn't have the love of my life here."   
She smiled " ok I'll come..."   
Luke looked at her " and bring that boyfriend of yours with you..."


	9. Chapter 9

The day you'll remember for the rest of your life.  
The day you walk down the aisle and see the love of your life.   
The day you signify your love to one another.  
It's not about kitties, unicorns, and rainbows.   
It's about what is really there. 

I stood in front of the mirror.  
I put on my simple, but fluffy Dress.  
It wasn't too much because after this we are going to Hawaii.   
We are finally taking our vacation.   
Andy and Maya looked at me " you look beautiful Vic"   
I smiled " thanks..." 

There was a knock at the door " hello..."   
Andy opened it " it's Travis"   
Andy and Maya left.   
Travis looked at me " you look beautiful Vic! I'm so happy for you"  
Tears started to fill up his eyes. I looked at him " no don't do that. nobody is crying today."   
He looked at me " I'm so happy for you. I just can't believe my best friend is getting married to her hobby."   
I laughed " no longer a hobby... hes my life!" 

Ripley stood there. Sullivan looked at him " I know we drifted but I'm glad to have you back Luke."  
He smiled " me too Sully"   
Sullivan looked at the clock " we got to get going"


	10. Chapter 10

The big day.   
So much excitement happens.   
It's like a first day of a new adventure.   
It's like the first day on the job everything is new and you're just excited to get out there.  
Your ready to start this new life and the forever. 

It was time.   
Lucas stood in the station ground floor.  
I was waiting until it was my time. Travis walked with me " it's time, you ready?"   
I smiled " more than ready!"   
Travis held my arm as I walked " thanks for doing this..."   
Travis looked at me " you kidding me? It was my honor." 

The moment I met Lucas's eyes I felt the love.  
I was excited and I just wanted to hold him.  
Travis kissed my head and hugged me " go get married!"  
I looked at Lucas, he looked at me. His eyes got teary " your so beautiful Victoria!"   
I smiled " you look so handsome Luke!" 

We held hands standing there.   
All our close people were here.   
The people that really know us or who have come to know us through our tragedies. 

Ripley looked at me " Victoria you've taught me what love is. You've given me what I have always wanted, to laugh, to be happy, and that everyday is an adventure and that is an adventure that I'm excited to go everyday of our lives... I promise to be by your side everyday and to you love you until we take our very last breaths." 

I looked at him " Lucas Ripley, you've taught me what true love is. you've taught me that true love is out there and we have that. I'm glad I get to experience that with you everyday for the rest of our lives. I promise to stand by your side and to treat everyday as a new adventure. I love you Lucas Ripley." 

The Chaplin asked " Lucas do you take Victoria as your wife?"   
He smiled " I do"   
The Chaplin then asked "Victoria do you take Lucas to be your husband   
I smiled and nodded with tears filling my eyes " I do very much so" 

and now you may kiss your bride. 

We kissed and nobody was there. It was just us in our new own world.


	11. Chapter 11

When you go out there doing what you love you don't want to ever take a break from that.  
Not even when you're sick, hurt, or just fine.   
The choice is you take time away or you accept that you're just working yourself until you can't no more.  
but sometimes is it really worth all that. 

Luke got our bags by the door. I  
got dressed. Luke came back into our bedroom " Vic where'd you put the keys?"  
I walked out there as Luke scrambled for them in the bedroom " their on the counter Luk..."   
He interrupted me " I know"   
I looked at him, twitching my eyes " Luke what's going on..."   
He held this little box " I got something for you"   
I looked at him " what is it...?" 

As he handed over the little black box. I opened it, I took the ring out " what's this?"   
He laughed " you didn't think I wouldn't actually get you a ring...."   
I smiled " LUCAS RIPLEY! what did you do! When?"   
He kissed me " a week ago.... I special ordered it and then picked it up..."   
I kissed him " your making me softer... stop it now" 

He kissed me " well put it on!"  
I let him slide the ring on my finger " it's stunning on your finger..."   
I looked at it, shinning in the natural light "it does doesn't it..." 

He took my hand " ok we gotta go we don't want to miss our flight..."


	12. Chapter 12

A secret, it's all fun at first.  
You can sneak around, have fun, without any worries.   
Eventually that secret catches up to you.   
There comes a point where you can't hide because everyone recognizes the off balance.

We got to Hawaii.  
It was beautiful here.  
There were beaches, pools, hot hot sand, and us.  
I couldn't wait to have us time.   
We never got to travel before.   
We just had to fake it until we could.   
Before wherever a bed was where the vacation began, but now were living in ever so paradise.

Luke grabbed my hand leading me into the room.   
I smiled " a bed... that's all we need baby!"  
He laughed " wait let's tour the rest of the room first"   
He led me to the back of the room, leading to our own private mini pool"   
I kissed him " this is perfect..."  
He smiled " only the best for my Eggy!"   
I laughed and looked at him " should we test the water..."   
He smiled, trying to pick me up " why don't you give it a try first..."

I playfully screamed " Luk no Lucas Ripely put me down!"   
He laughed " I had to try...."

I kissed him " but we could try this way..." He kissed me, pulling me in closer " oh ya"


	13. Chapter 13

I held him " I was ready to spend the rest my life with you, Lucas Ripley"  
He looked at me, having trouble breathing " at least I get to spend the rest of mine with you..."  
I looked at him " why did you say that your ok..."   
He looked at me " Vic were in a hospital..."   
I looked at him " but your just getting your heart surgery... Dr. Pierce said your ok. your fine Luke don't play with me!"  
He looked at me " Vic trust me I'm not!" 

He flatlined 

I yelled " he stopped breathing!" 

I screamed " someone get a doctor! he flat lined! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP HIM!" 

I lunged up, panicking " oh oh my god!"

I sighed in relief 

Luke looked at me " you had that dream again..."  
I looked at him, still freaked out " it's just so real!"   
Lucas put his arm around me " come here..."   
I looked at him as he kissed my head " I'm not going anywhere."   
I looked at him " I know... I don't know why I'm still having this dream... I know that."  
He looked at me "our mind works in mysterious ways"   
I looked at him " well you wanna take my mind off that...." 

Luke laughed, kissing me. This is the comfort I needed through all of this.


	14. Chapter 14

A marriage, a union between one into two.  
It's what you want it to be.  
Lovey dovey love since middle school or the guy you never thought you'd fall in love with.   
Life is unpredictable.   
Sometimes you date knowingly and sometimes you fall in love with maybe someone you shouldn't.   
Take risks, I mean isn't that what life is about. 

Luke and I were by the beach. I wanted to spend every minute either in our hotel bed or on the beach. He knew that and he planned this whole honeymoon for us.   
I smiled as we walked down the Beach to the shore " hot... hot..hot!"  
He laughed " you ok!"  
I laughed " good hubby! I'll take this over a snowsuit." 

I laid next to him " this is nice feeling the sand touch my skin... nice and warm"  
Luke smiled " I'm just happy were finally away"   
I smiled " me too.... especially after everything..." 

A ball came flying at our heads.   
Someone yelled " heads up!" 

A kid ran over, staring at us.  
Luke picked it up " this must be yours."   
The boy smiled " yeah.."  
Luke tossed it lightly " here you go bud" 

The kid ran off 

I looked at Luke, smirking " so..... do you want kids?  
" He was caught off guard and laughed subtly " what....."   
I looked at him " it's just a question babe"   
He looked at me " yeah I do... I want them with you..."   
I looked at him " yeah....."   
He looked at me " do you.... want kids Eggy?"   
I smiled " I mean someday...."   
He smiled, playing with my hands " yeah of course... I mean we just got married it's too soon."   
I smiled " god yes but... maybe in a few years things will be different.."   
Luke kissed me "maybe baby"


	15. Chapter 15

A secret can be deadly.   
At first it's fun and steamy, but then you want to live your life.   
Everything changes at a certain point.  
A secret can test your relationship and even do that further damage that you saw in that fire last week.   
A fire can only burn so much. 

I looked at Luke " we should get you a ring!"  
He looked at me " if that's what you want..."   
I looked at him, rolling over in bed " well.... you know I don't care about that stuff. I'm not the kind of girl to mark my man with a ring. I don't care about that kind of stuff and I know you would never do anything for me to not trust you..."

He looked at my eyes moving around " but"   
I looked at him " no buts... just I want something special for us. we could get the rings engraved I'm not into all this fluffy stuff but I don't know I know it would be special for us."   
Luke kissed me " i love it you really do have all the best ideas." 

We found a small local jewelry store.  
We looked and thought about it until we found the perfect one.  
Luke looked at me " how about our wedding date engraved."   
I smiled " that's perfect!" 

Luke looked at the clerk at the store " it's final."


	16. Chapter 16

Were firefighters

Fire chasing, danger craving weirdos.  
We know the risks, but we go out there everyday knowing what we would be leaving behind.   
Were not throwing our lives away.   
We are doing what keeps us going. 

I looked at him as he towel dried from the shower " hey babe they have this plane jumping thing and then you can climb one of the volcanoes."  
Luke smiled " ya"   
I looked at him " soooo what do you think..."   
He smiled " just another one of your great ideas"   
I laughed " i'm glad you think so because I signed us up."

Luke smiled " well ok" 

I looked at him " i'm really glad we can do all this crazy stuff together."

Luke kissed me " me too!"

I kissed him " love you! 

He laughed and kissed me " love you too!

I looked at him " we have a few minutes before we have to go...." 

He smirked " do we...?" 

I smiled " we do!" 

He kissed me, pressing his damp body on me. I wouldn't want to live any other way.


	17. Chapter 17

Firefighters risk their lives for complete strangers even though they've never met you.   
They work in the worst conditions imaginable.   
They are there for people, even before they know that they need them.   
They do it because they love it.   
They love the thrill of going out there and saving lives.   
There is no telling of what will happen, but they do any day. 

We walked back on the beach after the rush of our adventure. 

Luke held my hand as we walked down the beach " THAT WAS A RUSH! I never knew I could love something so risky so much more." 

I laughed " me too! It makes me love what we do even more. How could I fall more in love with that..." 

Luke shrugged " who even knew it was possible" 

He kissed me " race you..." 

I was behind, laughing " Lucas Ripley! you didn't! i'm gonna kill you" 

All of sudden there was commotion ahead 

I caught my breathe " what's going on..." 

Luke looked at me " i don't know but it doesn't look good." 

Someone yelled " PLEASE PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"


	18. Chapter 18

Detecting danger and tragedy it's unheard of.   
There is no detecting when tragedy is going to strike.  
It just happens and we never know why.   
Things happen and the reason can't always be said.   
You just hope that when tragedy hits that someone is there waiting to help. 

Someone yelled " PLEASE PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" 

Luke and I ran towards them. 

I looked at an unconscious man with a woman standing over him " what happened" 

She freaked out " i.. i... don't know. He was in the water and then next thing I know a huge wave hit and he went down." 

I leaned towards him to listen for his breath sounds " he's not breathing.... he must have got hit hard. was he under for long?" 

She was startled " a few minutes..." 

I tried to find a pulse " he has a pulse it's there did you call 911?" 

She nodded, crying " ya they said they were 5 minutes out..." 

I looked at her " ok i'll have to CPR until they get here..." 

She looked at me " you have to do something! you have to help him!" 

Luke looked at her " listen... look at me. That's my wife and she's a badass firefighter from Seattle and we both are. We've seen much worse than this so your.... he's gonna be ok." 

She calmed down " ok..." 

The paramedics came. They shocked him and he was okay. 

The woman smiled " thank you!"

I smiled " just doing my job even out of Seattle....

" She smiled " Jess and that's my boyfriend Taylor."

I smiled " well good luck to the two of you..."


	19. Chapter 19

Luke looked at me " you wanna go by the beach"  
I laid next to him " no... after yesterday I wouldn't mind just vacationing in bed."   
Luke smiled " come here."  
I laid in his arms " this is exactly how I wanted to spend my last day." 

He held me " we leave tomorrow morning and back to work..."  
I looked at him " it's gonna be weird..."   
He looked at me " how?"  
I laughed " how? well it's gonna be our first shift as husband and wife"  
He nodded " ya Mrs.Ripley" 

I looked up at him, weirded out by what he just said " nobody will be calling me Mrs.Ripely!"   
He laughed " I know! but you are Mrs.Ripely"  
I looked at him " I love you and at home i will be Mrs whatever you want but at work I have this reputation I guess.... and like wouldn't that be confusing two Ripley's in one district."   
He looked at me " i know your my wife and that's all that matters. I fully support you still being you." 

I climbed onto of him " now less talking and more kissing me...."


	20. Chapter 20

Vacation feels good.  
You never realize how good it feels until your home.   
Being home back to your normal routine. There is nothing better then sleeping in your own bed.   
After all this work sounds so good.   
Running into that fire or rushing to that accident is everything that you need and had no idea you would miss so much. 

Luke buttoned up his white shirt, kissing me " have a good day back"  
I smiled and kissed him " you too Chief!" He smirked " see you later" 

I walked in the beanery.   
It was hard being gone, but it was good. The secret was over.   
The hiding was over.  
I could vacation with the man I love.   
Everything felt so good. 

Travis hugged me " hey Mrs.Ripley!"   
I death stared him down " watch it I will punch you..."   
Travis laughed " how was Hawaii?"   
I smiled " it was great.... rejuvenating"   
Travis smiled " I know I was a little judgy before but i'm happy for you."   
I smiled " thanks Trav! i'm just ready to be back at work"


	21. Chapter 21

Luke's POV

Love is the one thing that nobody can ever understand.  
We crave it.   
We can live without out sometimes, but then again we can't.  
We love attention and we need it.   
You want to find your person.   
You want to fall in love, get married, and create a family together.  
Secrets though can be deadly.   
Secrets can be mysterious, fun, but also scary because you don't know if they will break what is just getting started. 

I stared at the picture I have of Vic on my desk.   
She's so beautiful, not knowing I was taking the picture, and then she was laughing catching me in the act.   
I love that side of her.   
My mind wandered to her. 

I was only thinking of her. Battalion Chief Frankle walks in " Chief Ripley" 

I was still focused on Vic. 

Frankle stood there waiting for a response, she repeated herself "excuse me Chief Ripley!" 

I looked beside me " oh Chief Frankle what can i do for you..." 

She looked at me " we have that department meeting in 15 minutes..." 

I nodded " right... I apologize i'm still catching up after my leave and everything..." 

She looked at the picture of Vic on my desk and then at the picture of vic and I " so that's your wife" 

I smiled " Yes Vic!"

She looked at me " marriage isn't an issue with rank but we all know you were more than that long before you put a ring on her finger..." 

I looked at her " I would watch what you say to your superior officer..." 

She looked at me " i'm just saying what anybody higher than you and I would say...." 

I looked at her " I don't owe you anything. and frankle be careful who you say what to.."


	22. Chapter 22

I laid in bed.   
It was either I was waiting or Luke was.  
I love how he would get off work and meet my in our bed.  
It just brings me back to when we were a secret.   
We couldn't really go out anywhere besides our place.  
So it always was i'll meet you in bed. 

Luke got in bed and kissed me " hey"   
I kissed him " how was work?"   
He looked at me with that look "   
It was interesting..."   
I looked him " interesting.... how?"   
He looked at me " Frankle had words on our marriage..."  
I looked at him " what? how..."   
He looked at her " she implied that we were together long before the marriage... which isn't wrong"  
I looked at him " but you outrank her"   
He grabbed my hand, lightly holding it " yeah I do.... but i don't know what she was doing talking about us. were married and theres nothing that anybody can do to ruin that...." 

I looked at him " were not breaking any rules. they can't do anything about this can they!"   
He held my hand, calming me down " Vic your my wife and nobody can take that away from us. I love you for life. we are doing nothing wrong." 

He held me in his arms " I don't care what everyone thinks of us but I just hate that we have to convince them of our love."   
He kissed my head " nobody matters. all that matters is you and me"


	23. Chapter 23

Our place is sacred.  
This diner is special.   
Everyone has there special place.  
Your childhood home, park, a favorite store, maybe even your work you love.   
This is our special place.   
The two people that walked through these doors months ago are new people.   
We have grown together and experienced new things.   
We've gone through things that we never really expected.   
At the end of the day I wouldn't take any of our journey back.  
I would do it all over again. 

We both sat down. Cam saw us and looked happy " how is the lovely married couple today?"   
I smiled " were good"   
He looked at us " i've never seen your rings.."  
Luke looked at me and laughed " their new.... and i guess the marriage is new...."   
Cam looked at us " i thought"   
I interrupted " we were caught off guard when you thought we were married... but ya we've been married a few months now..."   
Cam looked at us " well your usuals"  
I smiled " please" 

Cam came back with our food " so how did you two love birds get married...."  
Luke looked at her " at her fire station..."  
Cam looked at us " so your firefighters..."   
I mumbled " yeah..... and he's the fire chief!" 

He walked away. Luke laughed " he thinks were crazy."   
I looked at him " speak for yourself...."


	24. Chapter 24

Life is unpredictable.   
One might your climbing the stairs to a four story factory fire and the next your going home.  
We put our lives on the line everyday. It's scary and dangerous, but we do it because we have to.  
If were not going to go out there and put our these fires or go to that accident scene, who will?   
Every fire and every accident is a rush.   
It's not knowing what were stepping into and putting our all into a good outcome.   
It's a gamble. There is no set day. A day's work is always unpredictable. sometimes we might not come home and sometimes we might get hurt.   
If you ask any firefighter, they would all say the same thing " I wouldn't change it for anything..." 

I laid in my husbands arms. I smiled " I can't believe we've been married for 6 months!"   
He smiled, kissing my head " me too!"   
I looked at him " I'm happy with everything.... I'm happy to be living this chapter together."  
Luke kissed me " me too!" 

His phone buzzed.  
I reached for it, handing it directly to him.  
He looked at his phone, concentrated on what that message said " it's work I got to go."  
I looked at the clock " oh crap I got to go too!"   
He looked at me " well let's hurry and I'll drop you off at the station." 

He dropped me off " be safe out there Eggy!"   
I smiled " I will hubby"


	25. Chapter 25

You can't expect the worst.   
When the bells go off you don't know what kind of call your going to.   
Initially you hope for the best, but sometimes it happens to be the worst.   
Sometimes you want to get in and out to get to even more calls.   
It's about the people of the Seattle being okay and being able to help as many people as we can.   
Whatever it is you'll most likely make it to the other side. 

Travis looked at me " were on A cart"   
I looked at him " we haven't been on a call together in a while..."  
He didn't realize " I guess we haven't" 

The bells went off: A cart women in distress 

I nodded " that's us!" 

We rushed to the scene. A women came running " she's she's crazy!"   
I looked at her " what seems to be wrong?"   
She looked at me " she's crazy. I don't know what's wrong with her besides the obvious crazy."   
Travis looked at her " and do you know her.."   
She looked at us " she's my neighbor... don't really know a thing about her...." 

Travis got closer to her " mam... mam Seattle FD are you ok?"  
She was manic " back back up!"   
I was alert " were here to help.... can you tell me your name?"  
She was shaking as she spoke. " Melissa"   
I smiled " nice to meet you. I'm Vic and that's Travis. can we get you to the hospital? get you checked out make sure everything is ok...." 

She allowed us. Travis looked at me " you seem to have this under control I'll drive..."  
I kept her calm. 

Travis hit a crack in the road " sorry... that was" 

All of sudden she lunged 

I fell backward and then on my stomach. She fought me off " no no no it's ok" 

I felt lighter, fading " ugh"


	26. Chapter 26

Travis POV 

I quickly pulled over, frightened " VIC VIC Vic please talk to me!"   
Vic was unresponsive.   
I got a hold of my radio " this is A19 requesting a second ambulance and police backup....there's been an accident!" 

I hovered over her.  
She had lacerations to her forehead,   
her pulse was there.   
She was having trouble breathing.  
I held her hand " your ok. it's gonna be ok." 

police arrived " what happened!"   
I looked at a officer tanner " Ryan!"  
He looked at me " Travis what happened?" I   
looked at him " it's Vic our patient she attacked her."  
Ryan took the patient, erratic in handcuffs.

I put oxygen on Vic " it's ok your gonna be ok. just breathe" 

We got to Grey Sloan " she she was attacked by a patient! her pulse is weak but there. she has some bruised ribs, lacerations to her forehead..."  
Vic's eyes were closed " the baby"  
I was stunned " did you just say the baby"  
Meredith yelled " ok let's move. victim might be pregnant let's get an ultrasound."

Maggie, Meredith, and Owen took her to the trauma room.   
I stood close by " I'm here Vic..."  
Maggie looked at her " what's your name?" Tears filed my eyes " Travis... Travis Montgomery"  
She looked at me " Travis... we got her. you should call her husband."  
I looked at her " I should..." 

I stepped outside, to the waiting room. The phone rang " Come on Chief"   
HE picked up " eggy!"   
My voice shaked " chief it's Travis... there's been an accident."   
He froze " an accident... is she ok?"  
I didn't know what to say at this point "  
she's been hurt you should get to Grey Sloan fast."


	27. Chapter 27

Luke's pov 

This is anyone's worst nightmare.   
It's never a good day knowing that the person you love might be In danger or hurt with no coming back.  
It's a firefighters worst nightmare because we know the loss and was we could lose.  
We know the dangers. 

I rushed there. I saw Travis standing there " Montgomery"   
He turned around " she's In there... they kicked me out"   
I looked at him " what happened?"   
His eyes got teary. I looked at him " just tell me.... breathe it's ok."   
Travis looked at me, still teary eyed " we were transporting a patient here and Vic was in the back. The patient attacked her. was was Vic pregnant?" 

I thought about it, I was in my own mind. (flashback!) 

Vic looked at me " I think.." I looked at her " what are you thinking...?"   
She smiled " this is too soon and we talked about this. but.... I think I'm pregnant"  
I looked at her, I smiled a little " you are!"  
She looked at me " I think I might be..." I looked at her " well that's great!"  
She looked at me " your happy!"   
I smiled " of course I'm happy... I know this a lot sooner than we expected.... your not happy."  
She looked at me " I'm not not happy... it's just unexpected" 

She took the test. 

We waited and waited. 

until it was revealed 

" I'm pregnant!" 

I smiled " I can't wait to tell Jennifer she'll be so happy."   
Vic looked at me " let's wait until we go to the doctor and then we can tell everyone in person...."   
I kissed her " I can't wait." 

I looked at Travis " we just found out....   
vic wanted to wait until we went to the doctor so we could tell everyone in person"  
He looked at me " how long?"   
I looked at him " early like 6 weeks or so I think..." 

I thought about it " do we know how the baby is?"   
Travis shook his head " they haven't come out to tell us anything yet." 

I Went up the nurses station " yes I'm Victoria Hughes husband can I please have an update can someone please come out here and talk to me. please tell me how my wife is"


	28. Chapter 28

The risk was what we took.   
We know what we're doing but when it comes to our loved ones.   
We can't accept the bad that can go wrong.   
We want better.

Meredith performed an ultrasound " there's blood in her belly and"   
Maggie finished her sentence " and there's no fetal heartbeat..."   
A nurse popped in " her husband is here and he's asking for an update..."   
Maggie nodded " he was my patient I can go talk to him..." 

Maggie walked out there.   
I met her eyes " Dr. Pierce" She looked at me "   
Chief... I'm sorry we had to meet like this"  
I looked at her " please how's Vic?"  
She looked at me " let's sit ok.." 

I sat " what is she ok? is everything ok?"   
She looked at me " she's stable"  
Dr.Grey and Dr.Hunt are still working on her. she has some bruised ribs, blood in her belly so she will need surgery.  
" I looked at her " surgery is the baby ok?"   
She was silent " Chief I'm so sorry but the baby didn't make it..." 

Dr.Grey worked on Vic. She woke up " Lu... Luk... Luke! where's look?"   
Mer looked at her " Vic your ok your at the hospital."   
She kept saying " I want Luke" 

Dr. Grey went to the waiting room " Maggie she's asking for him"   
Maggie looked at him " I can take you to her..." 

I saw her laying here. it was hard. I couldn't look at her like this.   
I sat next to her holding her hand " Victoria I'm here your ok. I'm here now." 

She got weaker

Dr. Grey looked at us " we need to get her to surgery now!"   
I kissed Vic's hand " love you Eggy! I'll see you soon."


	29. Chapter 29

Waiting felt like I was hurting.   
I just wanted to know she was ok.   
I wanted to be with her.  
I can't imagine any bit of my life without her. 

I looked at Travis, he was a mess. He had tears running down his face.  
I Lended out my hand.   
I knew he needed some comfort in a moment like this. I looked at him " do the others know your here..."   
He looked at me " no" I looked at him " you should call them.... their gonna need to put the A Cart out of service."   
He looked at me " I don't know if I can..."   
I looked at him " Travis she's gonna be ok. Vic is a fighter!"   
He looked at me " I know. it's just hard. I feel like this is all my fault... I should of been the one back there"  
I looked at him " don't do that to yourself. you know what I'll call."  
He looked at me " thank you!" 

I stepped away for a moment. 

I called Captain Sullivan " Sully it's me" He cleared his throat "  
Luke" I cleared my throat " listen I'm here with Montgomery..."  
He asked "why?"  
I spoke, but my voice cracked " it's Vic... she she was in an accident and she's in surgery I think she'll be ok but you have to take A cart out of service."  
He spoke " is she ok? what happened?"   
I spoke " I guess a patient attacked her and it was bad. she has internal bleeding and it's been hard on her."  
He spoke " well we'll be right there to lend our support..."   
I thought about it " that's ok..." S  
ully didn't want to argue " were coming down... and no isn't an option"


	30. Chapter 30

The doctors came out of surgery to update us.   
The fear had now dropped to my stomach.   
I was hopeful but you Never know what will happen. 

Dr.Grey looked at us " we stopped the bleeding. it was more than expected but she's gonna be ok. it's gonna be a hard recovery but she's gonna be just fine."  
I nodded " can I see her..."   
She nodded " of course... this way"   
I looked behind me at Travis " come on Montgomery she'll want to see you too." 

She was still sleeping.   
I sat next to her holding her hand " it's ok Eggy! your gonna be just fine."  
Travis looked at me " you have to explain the EGGY thing?"  
I laughed " she never told you..."   
He shook his head " no" I laughed " we would go to our place and she would order what she called the EGGY thing. and when I think of that all that comes to mind is Eggy. I love that about her.   
she just says what's on her mind." Travis smiled " me too!" 

She woke up " what are you talking about?"  
I kissed her hand " your awake..."  
She looked travis " hey" He smiled " hey I'm glad your ok, sorry"   
She looked at him " I'm ok don't be sorry. I'm ok"   
Travis looked at me " I'm gonna give you two a minute..." 

I held her hand and kissed her lips " I'm really glad your ok"   
She smiled " me too"  
I looked at her " there is something I do have to tell you"   
She looked at me " what?"   
I looked at her " it's about the baby..... I'm sorry I don't know how to say this right but... we lost the baby there just was too much trauma."   
Vic started to cry " no"  
I looked at her " I'm so sorry"   
She sobbed in my arm " no" 

I laid in bed with her holding her " I got you, it's gonna be ok"


	31. Chapter 31

You never realize how much you want something unit it's gone.   
You have a plan.   
Things might not happen the way you want, but sometimes that's just how everything has to be. 

I just Laid here.  
Luke was watching me sleep. Travis came back " everyone wants to come see you... if that's ok."  
I looked at him " ok let them in" 

Andy, Maya, Jack, Dean, Warren walked in with Travis. M  
aya looked at me " you ok?"  
I looked at her " I'm doing fine"   
Andy looked at me " I'm just glad your doing ok."   
I looked at them " I'm physically ok."  
Ben looked at everyone, weird like he knew something was wrong " but otherwise..." 

I looked at everyone as my eyes got teary " I don't know if I'm ok. I'm not all the way ok because... because I I was pregnant!"   
Luke grabbed my hand. Maya looked at me " we didn't know."   
I looked at Luke " you wouldn't... it was early and we were waiting to go to the doctor."   
Andy squeezed my other hand " I'm so sorry Vic. Whatever we can do... let us know" 

I looked at everyone " thanks for coming but I wouldn't mind resting..." 

Luke looked at everyone " I think that would be best." 

everyone left. They were appreciate, but the best medicine is rest.


	32. Chapter 32

a week in the hospital, a few weeks of recovery, but are you really ok.   
You can physically be there and ok, but mentally are you. 

I laid in bed. Luke kissed me " morning"   
I looked at him as he kissed me " morning"  
He looked at me " I'll get your Eggy"  
I looked at him " you don't have to do this."   
He looked at me " what?"  
I looked at him " I'm ok. I lost our baby nothing is changing. I'm ok."   
He looked at me " your still recovering in sickness and health I'm gonna take care of you."  
I looked at me "   
Luke go back to work. I'm fine"   
He kissed my head " I'm going back monday... I'm gonna go get your Eggy" 

a week later 

He kissed me bye " sorry gotta go to work"   
I started to tear.   
He looked at me " hey hey... is everything ok?"   
I looked at him " I'm dark! we lost the baby and I'm not ok."  
He kissed me " I'll be home soon. just rest ok" I just let him kiss me bye " ok"


	33. Chapter 33

3 weeks later (Luke's pov)

A loss is a loss.   
3 days,  
3 weeks,  
3 years. 

It's never something you get over, but it gets easier.  
It gets better.   
The pain goes away slowly and life can resume again. 

Vic was in bed. 

I sat on the edge of the bed " hey.... so Jen was going to come over for dinner"   
She looked at me, blankly " ok"   
I looked at her, I was worried " is it... ok?"   
I looked at him " it is..."   
I kissed her head " ok" 

Jen was here.   
I opened the door and hugged her " hey how are you?"   
She smiled " everything's good"   
She asked " where's Vic?"   
I smiled " on the couch..." 

Jen looked at her " hey Vic!"  
She smiled softly " hi" 

We had dinner.   
The big thing was that Jen didn't know about the miscarriage. V  
ic didn't want anyone to know.   
She hardly wanted Maya or Andy to know. 

Vic got up " I'm gonna go lay down... I'm sorry"   
I kissed her " it's ok go rest... I'll be up soon" 

Jen looked at me " is she ok?"   
I looked at her " she's fine"   
She looked at me " are you guys ok?"  
I smiled " were good why are you asking...?"   
She looked at me, concerned " she doesn't look ok Luke"  
I looked at her " she didn't want anyone to know..."   
She looked at me " know what?"  
I looked at her " I shouldn't say..."  
She looked at me " is everything ok?  
I'm worried Luke you guys are all I have left so please if something is wrong tell me" 

I looked at her " 3 weeks ago there was an accident... and Vic... she was... she was pregnant."  
Jen looked down " was..."  
I looked at her " she lost the baby"   
She looked at me " I'm so sorry..."   
I looked at her " she's doing her best"  
Jen looked at me " I see that... but you both lost a child she isn't the only one hurting." 

I nodded " I'm ok I just worry about her."  
She looked at me " maybe it's time you guys talk to someone..."  
I shrugged " were ok. were dealing and we will get there"


	34. Chapter 34

Don't listen to those people who suggest you should be "over" your baby's death by now.   
The people who squawk the loudest about such things have almost never had to get over anything Or at least not anything that was genuinely, mind-fuckingly, soul-crushingly life altering. Some of those people believe they're being helpful by minimizing your pain. Others are scared of the intensity of your loss and so they use their words to push your grief away.  
Many of those people love you and are worthy of your love, but they are not the people who will be helpful to you when it comes to healing the pain of your daughter's death.   
They live on Planet Earth. You live on Planet 'My Baby Died'.

He kissed me. Every kiss made me so warm, but then I sunk back into my problems of the world and I knew the pain was still here.   
He kissed my cheek " I love you"   
I smiled " love you too"   
He looked at me " it's good to see that smile."  
I looked at him " I know..."  
He looked at me " hey maybe we should talk to someone about loosing the baby..."   
I looked at him " no I don't want to talk to anybody about it."   
He looked at me " I know but I think it would be good for us Vic" 

I looked at him " I said no I'm not ready"   
He kissed my cheek again " I gotta go to work but I'll be home soon ok."   
I looked at him as he walked away "ok"


	35. Chapter 35

That night after work I drove and drove.  
I wasn't ready to go home.   
I love my wife.   
I believe I've loved her since the second we laid eyes.   
We weren't supposed to fall in love, but everything else says otherwise. 

I drove and found a firefighter grief support where nobody would know me.   
I needed a space where I could be heard, but not found.   
I found that and it was refreshing hearing others stories.   
A guy stood up " anyone else..." 

I stood up " I'll say a few words...."   
The guy sat down " ok" 

I stood there " I'm Lucas. I'm actually a ways away from home, but I've been with Seattle FD for 15 years now. and I'm actually recently married. my wife she's my world. we deal with these losses a lot. we deal with it on the job but something about our own loss really hits me. it really scares me I guess. 6 weeks ago we lost our baby. my wife she was 6 weeks along. it was early and when I look at her I can tell she's in pain. she's recovered physically but mentally that's not my wife. I miss her laugh and smile. we deal with a lot but this this is something different."


	36. Chapter 36

There were few times where I wasn't ready.   
As a firefighter we never want those days off even with the flu your still aching to go to work.   
We love what we do and otherwise we can't live without it. It's not just the job, were a family. 

Luke kissed me " you gotta get ready for work..."  
I rolled over huddling close the covers " i'm not going in..."   
He looked at me " your doctors cleared you. it's ok."  
I huddled some more " well i'm not going in today... not now"  
He kissed me " ok...." 

He had to make a stop by 19. 

Everyone was in the beanery eating breakfast.   
Travis looked at me as I walked in "Chief I thought Vic was cleared to come back today..."   
I nodded " she was"   
Travis looked at me weird " is she coming....?"   
Maya questioned " is everything ok..?"

He looked at all their worried, questioning faces " she is fine. she's not coming back today."   
Travis looked at me " is she ok?"   
He looked at them " she's doing ok.... excuse me I have to talk to Captain Sullivan about a matter." 

He knocked and went into Sullivans office. Sullivan looked at Luke " Luke.... is everything ok?"   
Luke shurgged " no... no everything actually isn't ok."   
Sully looked at him " what is it?"   
He looked at him " Vic isn't ok. She didn't want to come in today.... something is up with my wife. I know what it is.... i know it's hard. it's the baby and loosing the baby. it's taken a toll on her."  
Sullivan looked at me " you both lost a baby but with her you gotta realize that she had that baby inside her so for her she felt that and she had to deal with that pain in a different way." 

Luke looked at him " I know I just want to help"   
Sullivan lended out a hand " just be there..."


	37. Chapter 37

Do you ever push people away

Your friends, family, husband, wife, boyfriend, girlfriend, whoever it is.   
We all do it. It's not because we don't care for them, but because sometimes things are too much.  
you need space and even though you alive and ok well that doesn't mean everything is ok. 

There was a knock at the door.   
Luke was at work.   
I didn't want to answer it. O  
ne knock turned to two and then to three and before i knew it the knocking was banging on my freaking door. 

A voice mumbled through the wall " Vic it's Travis... come on open up."  
I opened the door, wearing Lukes shirt " what Travis"   
He stood here " you didn't come back to work today.... I was worried"   
I looked at him " i'm still recovering..."   
He looked at me seeing right through me " that's not what i hear..."

I looked at him " what are you doing here Travis?"   
He looked at me " come on Vic it's me"   
I looked at him " Travis i'm not ready... now i just want to rest" 

He followed me to my bed " well just listen to me..."   
I looked at him " what"   
He looked at me " i know this is hard... for you"   
I looked at him " you don't know..."  
He shrugged " i don't know i never lost a baby.... but i did loose a husband and both of those people were very important." 

I looked at him " i'm dark Trav... i'm very dark. I can't see the light. Luke he's so good to me but i can't see the light. I can't feel hope. I can't do it." 

He held me " i'm here for you. i'm right here..."


	38. Chapter 38

Everyone has that person

That person that is you're everything.   
They make every day good even the bad ones.  
They make you smile even when you just want to cry.  
They make life pleasant and comfortable. 

I'm lucky to have several of those people.   
Right now I just can't see it. 

Trav laid with me. 

A key opened the door " Vic"   
He yelled " i'm home" 

He walked into the bedroom " oh Montgomery" 

Travis walked outside the bedroom with him " she's resting... she's not ok."  
Luke looked at him " i know"   
Travis looked at him " she needs help. she knows she needs it."  
Luke looked at him " we've been managing but i think we need to talk to someone..." 

Travis looked at him " she might need more than just talking to someone... i'm here if you need someone though. you didn't just gain Vic when you married her you gained her family too and that's me and everyone at 19."

Luke nodded " thank you Montgomery"


	39. Chapter 39

Sometimes you need more than just your family.   
It's not easy to see that maybe the trauma you've gone through is taking away you.  
It's not easy to take help.   
As firefighter we try to be strong.   
We carry it all. We carry it until we can't. 

If you want to get through each day you take the losses and pack it away and leave it there 

but sometimes that just isn't possible. 

sometimes it follows. 

Luke got into bed with me. He held my hand until I woke up " hey... we need to talk..."  
I looked at him " ya..."  
He looked at me " I love you Victoria... but lately you haven't been you. I miss the girl i fell in love with. I miss you."   
he looked at me " i didn't try to change..."   
He looked at me " i know... no you haven't changed. everything that's happened it's not on you. your still in there i know it..." 

We went to a specialist. We talked to a firefighter councilor. 

She asked " so tell me just so I have some background... how long have you been married?"  
Luke held my hand " 8 months now..."   
She looked at us " well how did you two meet?"  
I looked at her " i don't know what this has to do with our losses... but... we met i guess at peer interviews... i yelled at him... actually i did that on a few occasions." 

I laughed " I can't believe I yelled at you twice..."  
Luke laughed " looking back it's what makes me love you most."   
I looked at him " our meeting was complicated..."   
She interrupted " well what brought you together..." 

Luke looked at me " She was one of the first people to get me... for me and the job and everything..."  
I looked at him " and when I knew I knew... we fell in love secretly and for some people that might not work but for us it did..." 

I looked at him " we weren't trying to get pregnant. it just happened. we talked about a few years down the line when my career was more established but it just makes me think we lost the baby because... because we were selfish we weren't ready..." 

The Dr looked at us " this isn't anyones fault. you went through a trauma...."  
I looked at Luke with tears filling my eyes " we never got to hear the baby's heartbeat or see it's face or find out the sex..... i feel like we lost everything for what." 

Luke looked at me " it's ok we can try again..."   
I looked at him " I loved this baby"   
Luke held me " I know...."


	40. Chapter 40

4 months later 

The doctor recommended that I get therapy.   
It didn't matter if it was just me solo or with Luke.  
I had to talk to someone or I probably wouldn't ever be ok.   
I put in the work.   
We both did.  
I can say that i'm ok.  
I'm ready to go back to work.   
I feel like me.

Luke kissed me " hey if your quick I can drop you off and pick you up after shift for breakfast at our place."  
I kissed him " ok..." 

He drove me. I smiled at him. He looked at me ; out of the corner of his eye " what?"   
I looked at him " I don't know i'm just happy"   
He looked at me " i'm glad Eggy... your really you"   
I laughed " I am me" 

He pulled up to the station " I love you have a good shift back!"  
I smiled " I will"


	41. Chapter 41

Have you ever been excited for something.   
You go through it all.  
You're happy and then you're nervous and then the time is finally here and you're excited.   
Yeah we have all felt that.  
That's what today feels like.   
I know i'm going back to what I love.   
I'm running into fires and rushing to accidents.   
the excitement is sinking in. 

Now all that's left is getting out there. 

I walked into the beanery. Everyone just looked at me.  
I could feel all they're concerned looks.

I looked at them " hello yes i'm back. i'm fine yes. I lost a child yes. I had to take time. I wasn't ok but we can move on from that now."  
Travis got up and hugged me " i'm glad your back Vic." I smiled " me too!" 

We got out there.   
Work went on.


	42. Chapter 42

Trauma it never leaves.  
Life goes on.  
Life gets better.   
You get better.   
The trauma of it all never goes away fully though.  
You can do all what you want but it still lives in you.   
That's ok. 

It's just knowing how to cope.  
We all learn that. 

Luke and I went to our place for breakfast.   
Cam saw us " I haven't seen you guys in here in a while.  
" I smiled " yeah we've been busy"   
He nodded " oh yeah" 

We ordered

Behind us was a couple with a cute baby.  
I looked at Luke.   
He asked " how was work?"  
I looked at him and I wanted to be here, but I wasn't. 

My eyes wandered to the baby. It made me think that if we didn't loose our baby i would be like 5 months along maybe 6 months.  
Luke looked at me " you ok babe"   
I looked at him " i'm done... i'm gonna go get some air and go to the car."  
He nodded " ok i'll pay" 

He got cam over to the table and paid.  
He looked at him " is everything ok man"  
I looked at him " she's... she's just going through a hard time.."   
He looked at me " sorry"   
He looked at Cam " we lost a child and things have been better it's been months but seeing a baby reminds her of the one we lost. we didn't even get to see our baby on an ultrasound."  
He looked at Luke " that sucks man..." 

Luke got in the car " let's go home..."


	43. Chapter 43

Trauma follows you.  
It's been said before and it will be said again.  
It gets better, but trauma never leaves.  
The memories of that loss will always remain within.   
You will always carry that.  
It will get better, but that's something that never goes away.   
We just have to learn to cope to get through the rest. 

We went home.  
I knew this was inevitable.  
I did the work.  
I put in the hours of therapy.   
We worked through our traumas.   
There's one thing though it never leaves.   
I laid in our bed. L

uke looked at me " you ok.."  
I looked at him " i'm fine"  
He looked at me " talk to me... what was that back at the diner? 

I knew what it was.  
this was something that was hard to say.

I looked at him " I saw a couple with a baby... and it.. it made me think about how i would of been 5 months pregnant by now."   
Luke looked at me " Vic..."   
I looked at him " i'm sorry" 

He looked at me " don't.. come here it's ok"   
I laid in his arms. He kissed my head " talk to me about this. for better or worse. that's what we said. let me carry this with you. you don't have to deal alone..."   
I let him kiss my check " i know"


	44. Chapter 44

Best friends will walk through any fire just to make sure your ok.   
That we do.  
We do this everyday on the job.   
The thing is if any one of us was in danger  
the other would go all the way just to make sure were ok. 

Travis looked at me " you good?"  
I looked at him " i'm ok I wish everyone would just stop asking..."  
He looked at me " i'm not everyone"  
I looked at him " your not i just mean i don't want to talk about it anymore. i'm ok i did what i had to to be ok and i just want to work"   
Travis looked at me " i know that's how i felt after Michael... i wasn't ok in beginning but everyone just wanted to ask if i was ok. i wasnt and i know that now but hearing them ask over and over it was annoying."  
I smiled " see you get me Trav!"   
He hugged me " i do"


	45. Chapter 45

Sometimes time is all you need.  
It takes time to work.   
It takes time to heal.  
It takes time to fall in love.  
Time is everything.   
So wait for it. 

Luke Kissed me. 

I kissed him. 

I felt his warm skin on mine. 

I kissed him " I love you!"   
He laughed " things with us i'm glad we're back to us.  
" I smiled " me too! I feel like we finally have us back"  
He smiled " me too i'm glad to have my wife back."  
I smiled " well let's make this day better... come on"


	46. Chapter 46

Ripley's POV 

I had my monthly meeting with Captain Sullivan.  
The last few times I saw him I was down about Vic.   
I was worried about her.  
I had to update him on her.  
I was just happy that Vic and I are good.  
I was happy that she's okay.  
I was happy that she could do everything she wanted.   
Most people don't like to see their loved ones step right into danger, but we're not most people.   
We love the thrill of it all.   
We love putting our lives aside to help the people of our city.

It's beautiful. it really is. 

I knocked " Sully"   
He looked at me " our meeting is now... right"   
I looked at him " I can come back...  
" He shook his head " no no don't be ridiculous"   
I looked at him " so thanks"  
He looked at me " for"   
I looked at him " for keeping me strong with everything Vic was going through with what I was going through"   
He looked at me " don't mention it. that's what friends are for." 

I looked at him " are we... friends"   
He looked at me " Luke I was an idiot not talking to you for a... too long. that was ridiculous. We almost lost you a while back and I can't do all that again not if I could loose you."  
I looked at him " I'm glad we can start over."


	47. Chapter 47

When was the last time you went out?

that long? 

Day to day we just do what we want.  
We go home, relax, surround ourselves with loved ones.   
Sometimes you gotta go out.  
Put on some clothes.  
The ones you push to the back of the closet because you never wear them.   
Put on those uncomfortable shoes and go. 

I looked at Andy and Maya " it's been too long since we did this!"   
Andy smiled " yeah it has been"   
I laughed " come on let's drink!" 

A guy came over " hello gorgeous"   
Andy looked at him " excuse me"   
He laughed " no her"   
I looked at him " i'm married thank you!"   
He laughed " oh... well if anything happens..."  
Maya looked at him " it won't bye" 

I laughed " what a creep"


	48. Chapter 48

Moving on takes time.   
You will never really fully get over it.  
You will never get over that loss, but eventually it gets easier.  
It gets better. 

I looked at Travis " you ok..."   
He nodded " ya"  
I looked at him " hold up.."   
He looked at me weird " huh"  
I looked at him " did you take your ring off?"   
He nodded " ya"  
I looked at him " you never take it off"  
He looked at me " I miss Michael so much every day but it's time. it's time for me to move on"

I looked at him " i'm proud of you. someone is out there for you."   
He looked at me "maybe"


	49. Chapter 49

We were in bed.  
It had been a long few weeks.  
Work was hard.  
I was thankful to have it all back.  
I was happy to just be right here, right now. 

I looked at Luke, laughing a little bit " I yelled at you..."   
He laughed " when?"  
I looked at him " at the skyscraper a year ago"  
He looked at me " you care about your friends I know that."  
I looked at him " don't you ever think how did we get here"  
He looked at me " are you saying you regret us"  
I held his arm " no no of course not.... it's funny how things work out is all."   
He laughed " it is... you know I love you" I smiled " I love you to!" 

He kissed me " you can yell at me whenever you want!"   
I laughed kissing him " can I..."


	50. Chapter 50

2 years later

When we have joy, we crave to share it.   
We carry that with us like all things.  
The happiest moments to the losses. 

We carry it all 

Luke just got out of the shower.   
I looked at my husband, he looked hot. 

I smirked at him " hot.... baby!"   
He looked at me " oh you like"  
I smiled " would you be my husband if I didn't."   
He climbed into bed, all wet. I tried to back away " baby your wet.... don't you dare" 

He laughed and smiled " oh come on..."   
I laughed " no Luke come on now i'm gonna be all wet" He kissed me " well guess that means you should shower..."   
I smiled kissing him more " we should... come on" 

He just followed me " okayyy"


	51. Chapter 51

Without rain there is no rainbow.  
Every day could be that new start.   
A family starting,  
a new relationship,   
job,  
friendship. 

You can run for it or you can sit back and let it fall into place.  
There is only one option,   
one choice. 

it's up to you.

Luke looked at me " we've been married two years"   
I looked at him " I can't believe it"   
Luke kissed me " me too!"   
I looked at him " I want to try again..."   
He looked at me " try..."  
I looked at him " try again... try for a baby"   
Luke smiled " really?! you're ready?"  
I looked at him " I am and I know this is all you've wanted."

Luke took my hand " I know but don't do this for me..."   
I kissed him " i'm not... i'm doing this for us. Luke I never knew how much I wanted a baby until I didn't have one....   
so i'm not doing this for me or you. i'm doing this for us... our family!"   
Luke smiled " ok"


	52. Chapter 52

TRY

That's what you have to do.  
You have to put in the effort if you want it.   
The job,   
the relationship.   
Sometimes that doesn't work.   
Sometimes it's just faith or luck.   
Somethings don't take effort. 

The one thing you can have is hope.   
With all the hope you have,   
the greatest things can happen. 

Luke sat on the edge of the bed with me holding the test " what does it say?"  
I looked at him " not pregnant"   
He kissed my head " next time..."   
I looked at him " we've been trying for months... and nothing"  
He looked at me " we're gonna have a baby... it might just take time."   
I looked at him " I know I just want it bad..." 

He looked at me " everything will fall into place"   
I looked at him " so maybe we just have to try but not try"   
Luke smirked and kissed me " that's the spirit.. i gotta go to work" 

months 

and

months pass 

I felt like something was wrong.   
My stomach was in knots.  
I've never felt like this. 

I grabbed a pregnancy test from the bottom of the cabinet.  
It blinked and every thought I had fluttered in my brain. 

This could be it, but I couldn't get excited. It wasn't allowed.   
If I got excited it might not happen.

I sat on the bed.   
I flipped the test over " pregnant.." 

The door opened " Hello Vic"

I stood in the door way of the bedroom " Luke!"   
He looked at me " what's wrong?" 

I held up the test, saying nothing.

He looked shocked " you took a... what does it say?"   
I cried " i'm... i'm pregnant!"

He held me close and tight " were gonna have a baby"  
I smiled while I was still crying " were gonna have a baby"


	53. Chapter 53

6 Tests 

all clear 

one answer 

PREGNANT! 

We got in with the doctor right away.   
Good thing we have ties at grey sloan. 

Dr. Delucca walked in " hi guys... so your pregnant"  
I smiled " I think so... I just wanted to come in right away with our past and everything."  
She looked at us " I understand well let's do an ultrasound." 

She put on some gloves " move down for me... ok good" 

The ultrasound started.  
I was so nervous I could throw up. 

Luke held my hand " and with our past we still have hope for a successful pregnancy"  
Dr.Delucca smiled " i'm gonna take good care of you guys." 

She pointed to the screen " theres the yolk sack... and that little blinking dot that's your baby"  
I looked at Luke " it's so small"  
She looked at us, but we weren't paying attention " your measuring at about 8 weeks." 

I looked at Luke " that's early..."   
She looked at us " it is but it's good to know now. I'm gonna prescribe you some prenatals and i'll see you back here in 2 weeks.  
Were gonna watch you very closely" 

Luke kissed my head " see nothing to worry about"


	54. Chapter 54

10 weeks 

Baby is big as a strawberry.   
The little critter is measuring at about 1.2 inches long and weighing about .14 ounces. 

Luke held my hand as we waited for the ultrasound.  
Dr. Delucca put the gel on my belly.   
It was small.  
I could wear a lose shirt  
and still nobody would know. 

The doctor looked at the ultrasound. I looked at the monitor " is something wrong...? please tell us"   
She looked at us " no no... everything's great I just wanted to be sure. see those two almost circles"  
I nodded " ya"

She looked at us, as the hearts beated " i'm picking up on two heartbeats"  
I looked at her " ok"   
She looked at us " Vic your having twins!" 

I thought about it for a second. I looked at Luke "... as in two"   
She smiled " yes two... twins. congratulations!"

Luke and I were alone " this is amazing news!"   
I kissed him " we were blessed with two"  
Luke kissed me" yes we were. we are. see good things do happen to us."


	55. Chapter 55

10 weeks 3 days

Each little twin critter weighs about .14 oz, the size of a small strawberry.

The twins have completed the most critical portion of development.   
Their skin is still translucent, but their limbs can bend and fine details like nails are starting to form.

It's all hard to believe and imagine. 

I felt sick. It had been rough. 

I ran to the bathroom to get sick.   
Travis walked in " sorry..."  
I looked at him " it's ok"   
He looked at me " you ok?"  
I nodded " i'm good"  
He looked at me " it's me Vic.."  
I looked at him " i'm just sick..."  
He looked at me " you should go home..."   
I looked at him " i'm fine Trav"  
He looked at me " your getting sick a lot, your always hungry, you've been more emotional than usual..."  
I looked at him " don't..." 

He looked at me " what's going on Vic?"  
I looked at him " not a word..." H  
e looked at me " about..." 

I blurted it out " i'm pregnant! ok i'm pregnant!"   
He was stunned " you're pregnant??!"  
I smiled " yup"   
He hugged me " that's great!"   
I looked at him " theres one thing..."   
He looked at me "what?" 

I looked at him " i'm pregnant with twins"   
He hugged me " that's really great Vic..." 

I walked out the door " hey you"  
Luke smiled " you ready..."   
Travis looked at him " ready for....?"   
I looked at Luke " Travis knows!"   
He looked at me " I thought you weren't ready to tell anyone..."  
I looked at him " it's Travis he's a big part of my life you know that..."  
Travis looked at me " I kinda figured it out too...  
" Luke looked at me, happy " I know it's ok... we're gonna tell Captain Sullivan... he has to know for obvious reasons."   
Trav nodded " right" 

Luke looked at Travis " and Montgomery no word about this to the others..." 

He nodded " of course"


	56. Chapter 56

We had to tell Sullivan.   
I couldn't be on truck anymore.  
This was just until the babies were born. 

Luke looked at me " ready?"  
I nodded " sure" 

He knocked and opened the door " sorry if i'm interrupting anything.."   
He shook his head " your not"   
Luke looked at him " can we have a minute..."   
He looked at him, not seeing me " we..?" I  
stepped in and closed the door " hi Captain."   
He looked at me " Hughes... what is going on?"   
Luke took my hand " I guess we have something to tell you..."  
I looked at him " Captain... sir.... we wanted to tell you that... i'm um i'm pregnant!"  
He perked up " your pregnant"  
I smiled " i am sir!" 

Luke looked at him " Sully Vic can't be on truck anymore so I was wondering if you should keep her on A cart until the babies come..."   
He looked at me " babies"   
Luke smiled " yeah Vic's having twins!" 

He smiled " wow that's something"   
I smiled " isn't it."   
Luke looked at me and then at Sullivan " and Sully we're not telling the others for a few more weeks.  
so if we could keep all this under wraps that would be great."  
He nodded " of course..."


	57. Chapter 57

The size of two lemons or nectarines 

Almost 3 inches long and close to an ounce in weight. Generally around 0.8 ounces.

They are pretty much fully developed now in terms of internal organs, facial features, and even hair and teeth!

There's so much more to come with these babies. 

I was starting to show. Luke put his hand on my belly " your showing"   
I looked at him " thanks"   
He looked at me " no... I meant it's exciting."   
I looked at him " I guess that means I.. we should start telling people."  
Luke smiled " we have our appointment and then we can." 

Every appointment got easier. 

Luke held my hand because I was still scared. There was always the worry about something going wrong. 

The doctor did the ultrasound.   
She pointed out the twins features " their developing right on schedule."  
I looked at Luke " ok..." S  
he smiled " everything is great. i will see you in a few weeks and then we can talk about find out the sex of these babies!"   
Luke smiled " really?"   
The doctor smiled " yeah 20 weeks is usually when we can see the sex clearly." 

I smiled " great we look foward to it."


	58. Chapter 58

Luke held my hand as we went to the car " see everything is good!"  
I looked at him " i'm sorry I worry."   
He kissed me " I know... just relax. everything will work for us. We work so it has to work." 

We got to the station. This was my family. Inside was my family. 

Luke held my hand, as we went inside " this is all good!" 

We went to the beanery. 

Everyone looked at me " Vic why are you late?"  
I looked at them " Sullivan knows... we had an appointment."  
Jack looked at Ripley " and why is the Chief here?"   
He looked at me " i'll let Vic say..." 

I looked at them " I found something out and i've been wanting to tell you all. I... we wanted to wait until we knew we could share."  
Maya looked at me " what is it?"   
I looked at them " I... I'm pregnant!" 

Everyone clapped

They were so happy. Maya hugged me " congratulations!  
" I smiled "and I'm not just pregnant... we're having twins."

Everyone smiled.   
Warren looked at me " wow twins! how are you feeling?  
" I breathed in " well the first trimester was rough... but were 13 weeks along now so things are better.. a lot better." 

Andy looked at me "were you trying to?"  
I smiled " we were... but then nothing was happening and then it just happened."   
Travis looked at me " were happy for you..." 

Luke smiled " thanks Montgomery for not..."  
He interrupted " sure" 

Maya looked at Travis " you knew didn't you?"   
He nodded " maybe"  
She looked at me " well it is Montgomery!"   
I looked at them " I wanted to say something but i was just worried about what would happen... i didn't know that i wouldn't miscarry" 

Everyone was supportive and that's what family is for.


	59. Chapter 59

15 weeks 

Babies are as big as a navel orange.   
The babies weigh around 2.5 ounces and measures 4 inches each.   
The baby's proportions are becoming even more normal,   
since his or her legs now out-measure the arms. 

I placed my hands on my mid sized little bump.   
It was still small, but it was getting slightly rounder, but doesn't stick out a lot quite yet. 

Luke kissed me " good morning!"  
I smiled "morning!"   
He laughed " what are you up to?"   
I smiled " just feeling the babies.... it's weird."   
Luke smiled " can I ...?"  
I smiled " yeah..." 

He placed his hands on my expanding belly " wo..."   
I looked at him " what?"   
He looked at me " I felt something..."   
I looked at him " your kidding..."   
He looked at my belly " i'm not... wo there it is again." 

I looked at him " i felt it too... they're kicking!"  
He smiled and kissed me " they are kicking!"  
I smiled, placing my hands over his " in a few weeks we can find out the genders"   
Luke smiled " I can't wait.."


	60. Chapter 60

20 weeks 

I had a full belly.  
It wasn't huge, but it was full. It stuck out more than before.  
I couldn't believe, but now everything was real to me.  
I'm pregnant.  
I'm carrying two babies.   
Our world is going to change soon. 

Luke picked me up from the station, kissing me in his car " you excited?"   
I smiled " A little"   
He looked at me " we're going to find out what our babies are!"  
I smiled " we are!" 

I put my hand on my belly, looking down at it.   
Luke glanced quickly at me while he drove " what's wrong?"  
I looked at him " nothing... the babies are just doing flips in there."   
He reached his hand over " oh yeah they are!"

I looked at him, smiling " remember when we felt that the first time?  
" He smiled "yeah" 

14 weeks 

I laid in bed. I was exhausted after that shift.   
Luke climbed into bed with me " tired...."  
I looked at him " this pregnancy is already killing me!"  
Luke put his hand on my belly " your cooking well then..." 

He then felt it.   
The most amazing thing in the world

. Luke moved away " wow"   
I looked at him " you felt that..."   
He looked at me " was that a kick?"  
I smiled " I think it was..." 

We got to the doctors.  
It was always a waiting game.  
Until the nurse called us back we always just sat here, holding each other.

Luke held me "it's gonna be great!" 

We got back there.  
They did the usual weigh in an then we had a special ultrasound.   
The doctor came in " we excited?"   
I nodded " yeah we are!"  
She went over everything.   
I lifted my shirt and she put the gel on my belly.   
She moved the wand around " their scenes are developing... the brain." 

She knew we couldn't wait.   
She looked at us " I know you want to know the gender!"   
We smiled " yeah we really do!" 

She looked at us baby A is a -----   
and baby b is a -----" 

To Be Continued...


	61. Chapter 61

The time was here. 

The time was now. 

The gender reveal was here!

She knew we couldn't wait. She looked at us " I know you want to know the gender!"

We smiled " yeah we really do!"

She looked at us "baby A let's see... come on baby. baby A is a girl!"   
Luke smiled " a little girl..."   
She continued " and baby B is a a boy!  
" I smiled " a little girl and boy!" 

She laughed " a pair of each, congrats!"   
I looked at her " and they're healthy!"  
She smiled " they are!"


	62. Chapter 62

Boy and girl 

We got everything we ever wanted 

A boy and girl seemed like the jackpot. We got in the car. 

Luke kissed me.  
I laughed " what was that for?"   
He smiled " we did that!"  
I looked at him " the babies?"  
He nodded and smiled " yeah we really have everything we've wanted you know..."  
I smiled " your really excited aren't you?"  
Luke smiled " I am.... do you want to tell your friends?"  
I smiled " you kidding?! of course I want everyone to know."

We walked into the beanery 

Luke held my hand tight 

Travis hugged me on my right side " how's the babies?"   
I smiled "good"   
Maya interrupted " you had an appointment today?"   
I smiled " yeah!"  
Luke looked at me " our little boy and girl are good!"  
Travis looked at me " boy and girl? you found out the gender"  
I smiled " yeah we did!"


	63. Chapter 63

24 weeks 

The twins hearing is more developed.   
They have distinct lips and their eyes are formed.   
Their lungs are developing.   
This all is so real. 

I was laying in bed with my big old belly.  
I had my hands on my belly just feeling the kicks.   
They were intense and they weren't stopping. 

Luke got home from work.   
He put his keys down and yelled " VIC?"   
I yelled back " in the bedroom" 

He walked in " hey!"  
I looked at him " your children are out of control..."   
He laid down next to me " so they're mine now?"  
I looked at him " when they are abusing me like this... yes!"   
He put his hand on my belly " oh wow.... this is everything.."  
I looked at him " excuse me..." 

He kissed my belly " ok.... hey kids your not behaving for your mom already?   
I thought we had at least a few years before we had to worry about this...   
ok listen you have to be good for your mom.   
She's working hard at carrying you I can't even imagine." 

I smiled " keep going..."  
I smiled, getting closer to her belly "Before you come out I think I should tell you how your mom and I met....   
well the first time it was for peer reviews.  
She yelled at me."   
I interrupted " I... ya i did."

He continued " She yelled at me... ya but in that moment I saw how much she cared for people.  
then we met again at the firefighters support thing   
and everything changed   
and I regret nothing..."


	64. Chapter 64

Luke's pov 

It wasn't about work. It wasn't a personal matter.  
Vic was almost to 28 weeks of her pregnancy.  
She was big but refused to stop work right now.  
It wasn't the time. 

I knocked on Sullivan's door.   
He yelled "ya"  
I looked at him " hey Sully!"  
He looked at me "Luke what is it?"  
I looked at it " nothing.... this isn't work business. I just had to ask you something..."   
Sullivan looked at him " what is it?"   
I looked at him " Vic's gonna be 28 weeks in her pregnancy tomorrow and we want to get the nursery together soon.   
So would you help me out and put it together..." 

He give a small smile, it was nothing " Sure... you know what ... I'll get the guys together and we can make it a team thing."  
I smiled " great!"

I walked out to the beanery to see my pregnant wife.   
She looked at me " what are you doing here?"   
I smiled " I had a few things to discuss with your Captain! Hey so pick out what you want for the nursery and I'll pick it up."   
She kissed me " your the best!"


	65. Chapter 65

Later that night...

I was in bed and had been thinking a lot.   
This tended to happen at night.   
The babies would be kicking away and I just couldn't stop thinking.

Luke got home and kissed me " hey.... what wrong?"  
He got into bed. I looked at him " nothings... wrong"  
He looked at me " Vic... what's on your mind?" 

I looked at him " ok well I've been finalizing the nursery and everything is great but Luke were outgrowing this place.   
This is my home, you know before you. We made it our home for these past few years,   
but we're gonna be a family in 12 weeks or sooner. We need to find a house!" 

Luke looked at me " Your right. This place is just too small for us now. We need to consider the future of our family."  
I smiled " so let's find a realtor"  
Luke held me in his arms " I know of a good one... I'll take care of it."


	66. Chapter 66

Our home was out there.   
This place was full of fun time's for us.  
We spent a lot of time together here.   
We fell in love here and poured everything together here.   
It was time to find our next chapter   
and hopefully a home we could grow old into. 

Luke looked at me " so what did you have in mind...?"  
I looked at him " at least 3 bedrooms... a big backyard, I want the kids to be about to have lots of room to play and just a cozy home." 

We met the realtor.   
He shook my hand " so you must be Vic?"   
I smiled " yeah nice to meet you..."   
He smiled " Bill... so how far along are you?"  
I smiled " 24 weeks with twins!"   
He was kind of shocked, but tried not to show it " wow that must of been a shock.."   
I smiled " kinda... but a good one"   
Luke smiled " Bill so how about the house" 

He smiled " right Luke... I saw your list and this would be perfect 4 bedrooms, open backyard, it's classic, but up to date..."   
I smiled " it is very open..." 

We looked at a few homes   
and they were all perfect,  
it didn't seem real. We could have a home in just a few weeks!


	67. Chapter 67

The offer just couldn't be turned down.   
We saw a few houses over the past couple of days.   
They were all so nice, but we were looking for our home.   
We were looking for our forever home, or maybe not forever, but for a while. 

Luke was cooking us dinner. 

I sat down at the table " I think we should put an offer in at the first house."  
Luke looked at me " I've been thinking about that a lot.... and ya we should go for it."  
I got up and stood close to him " It was so open, 4 bedrooms, big yard..."   
Luke smiled "I'm just envisioning building a treehouse and just our kids having everything! "

I smiled " yeah they will... let's do it!"


	68. Chapter 68

It's been weeks and it's time to wait.   
I'm 26 weeks now and huge.   
I was just hoping that we could move before the twins come.   
Moving takes time and the whole process could take longer.   
I was hoping we could have this. 

Travis met me for coffee 

I smiled " hey..."  
He hugged me " how are you and the babies?"  
I smiled " all good." 

He looked at me " so how did house hunting go...?"   
I smiled " we put in an offer and now we're just waiting..."  
He looked at me " I'm happy for you guys"  
I smiled " me too! I just want to start this new life."


	69. Chapter 69

26 weeks 

waiting on our forever home 

so much could happen

Luke kissed me and then my belly " good morning beautiful, babies!"  
I laughed " it's too early for this..."   
He laughed " it's 9!"  
I looked at him " well your children are kicking me... keeping me up.  
" He laughed "I'm sorry..." 

his phone rings 

He reaches over me " hello"   
On the other line " Yeah Luke it's Bill good news... your offer for the house has been accepted..."

He was shocked " that was quick"  
Bill continued " the owners wanted to speed this along and you can move in next week"

He hung up

I looked at him " what is it?"   
He smiled " We got the house and we can move in next week"   
I kissed him "We got the house!" 

He kissed my head " we got the house!"


	70. Chapter 70

Just a few weeks later move-in came.   
28 weeks, the babies are the size of an eggplant.   
They are around 37 centimeters or so when measured from their heads down to their toes. 

We got to the house.

Luke kissed me "ready?!"  
I smiled "Yeah I'm ready for apartment life to be over with and for us to start this new life together." 

The moving truck pulled up, but with more than one surprise.

Everyone from the station pulled up.   
I looked at them " what's all this?"   
Andy smiled " were here to help"  
I looked at Luke " don't look at me... this was they're doing and thanks, everyone."   
Sullivan nodded " we got our family buddy" 

I tried to grab some stuff.   
Travis looked at me " oh no momma... you supervise."   
And so I did. 

Everyone went to work transforming the place.  
We got our new couch and bed and everything.   
There was lots of unpacking and really we couldn't do it without our station family.

I sat in the nursery with the only piece, the rocking chair.  
Luke stood at the doorway " look at you"  
I looked at him " ya it's empty in here but I can see so much life and promise.   
He kissed my head " order whatever you want and we will make this our nursery... I will put it together..."

I kissed him "You're really the best"


	71. Chapter 71

We've had a few weeks to settle in.  
I'm 30 weeks and we had another appointment for the babies in a few days.

In the meantime,  
we're just working on transforming our new home  
and working on the nursery.  
Luke wanted me to pick everything out.   
That is why I love this man. 

I kissed him " morning!" He kissed me, putting his hands on my belly " how are the babies..?"  
I smiled "active..."   
He looked at me " and you..."  
I smiled " Andy and Maya should be here any minute to pick me up" 

A car honked 

I smiled " and there they are..."   
Luke looked at me " where you going?"   
I looked at him " baby shopping.... clothes and whatever we find I guess" 

He kissed me " ok just don't buy the whole store"   
I smiled " I can't promise anything..."

I left 

Luke called " Sully she's gone you guys can come over."


	72. Chapter 72

It was a girl's day out.  
Shopping was good.   
I needed so much for the babies.  
It felt like we didn't even have it together.   
We have maybe only a few weeks left.

The babies could be coming in just a few weeks which scared me.  
I wanted them to stay in forever.  
They are just so safe and comfy together in there, cooking away. 

Maya held this " this is cute..."  
I smiled "it is"

Andy looked at me " are you having a shower?"   
I looked them "no"   
Maya looked at me "no? what do you mean?"  
I looked at them " what's the point?"   
Andy smiled " we're throwing you one."  
I laughed " if you say so..."

At home, the room was transforming the two cribs, dresser, changing area.


	73. Chapter 73

I walked into the nursery " it's beautiful!"   
Luke hugged me " you like it?"   
I smiled " I love it!" 

The light wood details.  
It was cozy and the home I can envision   
our little girl and boy to be brought to. 

Luke took my hand, helping me up "come on we don't want to be late for your appointment." 

The cold gel was on the stomach.   
The doctor looked at the screen, studying it.

I looked at her "everything ok..."   
She smiled " yes everything looks great. you're doing great but there is one thing. you should start maternity leave..."  
I looked at her " excuse me?"   
She looked at me " your 30 weeks with twins and with your job that is a lot of strain to put on your body and with the pregnancy."  
I looked at her "it's something to consider..."   
The doctor left " see you in a couple of weeks" 

Luke and I got home.  
Luke looked at me " I think you should take leave..."   
I looked at him "Luke..."   
He looked at me " I love and support you but I think this is best."   
I looked at him " I know but I just don't know if I'm ready"  
Luke looked at me " I know but I think it would be good for us. I worry about you with everything I just want you safe."


	74. Chapter 74

It was my last shift.   
Luke and I thought about it and it was what was best for me and the babies.  
It gives me time to relax and nest.  
I also liked the idea of being home with Luke.   
When he gets off of work I can be here. 

Everyone was supportive of this being my last day.  
Luke came by to see it all too.   
He kissed me "happy last day baby mama!"   
I smiled " thanks your bad" 

Andy and Maya looked at Luke " hey Chief can we talk?"   
He nodded "sure" 

They looked away "over here" 

Maya looked at him " we want to throw Vic a baby shower...  
" He looked at me " oh she doesn't want that my sister wanted to throw her one.."   
Andy looked at him "please we want to do something for her..."  
He nodded " ok i'll call my sister and I'll help you surprise her" 

And so a surprise was to come


	75. Chapter 75

Luke's pov 

Weeks of coordination. 

Andy, Maya, and Jennifer put together the best surprise for Vic.  
I know Vic didn't exactly want this.  
She wanted to do everything on her own, but it's ok to ask for help sometimes. 

I looked at them " so we're going to our 34-week appointment and when we get home you'll surprise her."   
Maya smiled "got it."

They decorated the station. It was quite wonderful. 

Vic smiled " I can't wait to just lay in bed... I'm feeling tired"  
Luke looked at me " let's stop at the station and then we can go home."   
She looked at me " why..." 

He looked at me "I have to settle something"   
She nodded "ok" 

She was in for a hell of a surprise. 

We walked in and it was so quiet.  
Vic looked at me " that's weird."

Everyone popped out "SURPRISE!"  
She looked stunned " oh my god guys!"   
She repeated " I said no baby shower"  
Andy looked at her " but aren't you happy we did all this..."  
I looked at them " it is nice..." 

Hours of silly games and gifts from my family and 2nd family.  
It was a good day.  
I suddenly wasn't tired.  
Lots of firefighter in training onesie's and my mom and dad are heroes.   
It was a surprisingly good time.


	76. Chapter 76

We got home.   
Luke was talking to the baby.  
I breathed in and out.   
I felt pain.

Luke looked at me "you ok?"   
I looked at him " Braxton hicks contractions..."   
He looked at me "what can I do?"   
I looked at him " nothing... they will pass." 

He rubbed my back though.  
I just breathed   
in   
and out  
until I fell asleep. 

Today was just a crazy day. 

It was even weirder because Today was Christmas.

Everything passed. 

The following morning 

Luke kissed me " Merry Christmas!"

We had a chill day.  
It was my favorite.   
Just sipping our hot cocoa in our pajamas.   
I could live like this every day.   
The pain was still there though. 

9:08 pm 

I sat up in bed " oh god"   
Luke looked at me " babe...."  
I looked at him " Luke... I think my water just broke.."   
He looked at me "what?"   
I sat up "we gotta get to the hospital now and call the doctor and we gotta go."  
Luke looked at me " it's ok. stay calm everything is fine. let's go."


	77. Chapter 77

He held my hand all the way to the hospital. 

Everything was ok

It was just a lot. 

We got inside and admitted. 

The nurse checked me "you're only at a 2. the babies are stable so were just gonna watch you and see if your labor progress any more." 

We waited it out for hours. Next, they checked I was at a 6 and fast progressing. 

The doctor stepped in " If you want an epidural I would suggest it now."  
I looked at Luke "let's do it now" 

a few more hours passed and I was at a ten and the night was only getting started.


	78. Chapter 78

3 am 

After laboring for 5 hours.   
I was progressing surprisingly fast. 

The doctor smiled " time to push!" 

I pushed   
and pushed.

It was so hard but I tried to be strong.   
Luke was by my side, holding my hand and encouraging me. 

The doctor smiled " here he is!" 

The work wasn't done. 

I pushed   
and pushed. 

The doctor looked at me " Vic she's breach... her feet first she's losing oxygen so you need to push harder" 

I pushed   
and pushed.

I felt tired and I couldn't take it " lu..ke! I can't!"  
He looked at me " you can! push!" 

I pushed   
and then she was right in front of us.

I looked at the doctor " why isn't she crying"

Nobody answered me. 

Then she cried  
I felt the world of relief.


	79. Chapter 79

December 26th 4 am 

I held my babies. 

They were little weighing 6 pounds 2 oz and 4 pounds 8 oz. 

Luke kissed my head " you did it!"   
I smiled "Thanks for being there babe!"   
He smiled "You were incredible!"  
I looked at him " well we have two babies to name..." 

Luke looked at me " how about our boy?" 

I looked at him " Malakai Joseph Ripley" 

Luke smiled " I love it!" 

I looked at him " what do you think for our little breach girl!" 

Luke looked at me " Hazel Caroline" 

I looked at him " I love it! I can't wait for everyone to meet them."

Luke Look at me " me too let me call them!"  
I looked at him " it's 4 text them and they can come by late this morning....." 

So he did


	80. Chapter 80

8 am 

Everyone started to pile in. 

Jennifer came in as I was sleeping.   
She hugged Luke " how is she?"   
Luke whispered " amazing! she's been resting I don't want to wake her."

She smiled " sorry"  
Luke shook his head " no your ok... man I love her she was incredible. our girl was breach and Vic handled it all like superwoman." 

The nurse interrupted " some little ones are ready to feed!"  
I woke " I can nurse them"  
The nurse nodded " yeah that's what we're gonna try since you have twins tandom feeding is what you'll learn so you can feed well at home." 

The nurse got them onto my breasts, latching onto each nipple.  
She nodded " they are naturals." 

They laid in my arms and In couldn't believe how lucky I was to have them. I never thought motherhood would be for me, but I'm happy it is. 

Travis came in "Vic!"   
I hugged him " Trav they are here!" 

he smiled "I know! what are their names?"  
I smiled " The boy is Malakai and the girl is Hazel."   
Travis smiled " they have beautiful names... just like their mom!"


End file.
